Stay with me
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: for shizaya fluff month, entry 12, light angst ensured on izaya's side of their love. post halloween idea with vampizaya. optional epilogue is added, update: character death. was inspired by a thousand years. r&r is luv-kl it's not fluff november anymore so have fun with some angsty izaya in chapter two c: (i am not sorry for him)
1. loved you for a thousand years

**entry 12 with bits of shizaya fluff that was meant for halloween**

 **that i promised weeks ago so**

 **izaya's an immortal vampire if he drinks** **blood** **(a flea)**

 **an vampizaya that doesn't die from crosses or holy water**

 **but will die without blood**

 **basically a halfling i guess**

 **shizuo's a mortal (he's not a priest)**

 **he's izaya's main food source**

 **this all equals to fluffy angst?**

 **maybe, it's suppose to be fluff only though**

"You haven't fed at all have you?" It was a question that was more like a statment.

Shizuo sighed and pulled up the sleeve of his white shirt to reveal one wrist and offered it to Izaya.

They were in Izaya's apartment.

When Shizuo came to visit he could tell why the raven didn't go out to Ikebukuro for a long time.

He didn't have the energy to get there.

Izaya couldn't even stand up properly as he used the wall to support his weight.

"Here, have as much as you want. You don't have to hold back." Shizuo reassured.

"You don't have to, Shizu-chan." Izaya looked away from the blonde.

"It's alright, Izaya. I don't mind. Take as much as you need. You're starving." Shizuo's eyes were full of concern at this point.

Izaya looked at the blonde with worry eyes. Doubt. "I said it was all right, didn't I? You don't have to worry so much Izaya. I'll be fine, just trust me, okay?" Shizuo was more concerned about the raven's health.

He's seen Izaya collapes from exhaustion before and rather not go through that experience again trying to revive him.

"I… I don't need it." Izaya timidly tries to refuse, he didn't need it.

Shizuo sighed knowing that Izaya won't get in easily as he pulled out a pocket knife from his back pocket of his pants.

He brought the blade of his knife smoothly over his wrist, producing a clean cut with blood slowly oozing out from it.

"Drink." Shizuo presented his arm in front of Izaya.

"Shizu-chan, don't, you're making it worst." Izaya tried to fight the urge to pounce on the blonde and suck him dry.

"Izaya, stop. Stop resisting and drink up."

"Why are you so insistent on this, Shizu-chan?"

"Because I care about your well being, Izaya."

"Why Shizu-chan.. I'm-nnghh…" Izaya slapped his hands to his mouth with a flush that covered his face.

He tried to ingore the growl that was threatening to come out from his throat, it burned.

"See? Your body is already reacting just from the smell of it. Don't hold back. it's not good for you to starve yourself."

The raven shook his head roughly as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block Shizuo's voice out.

He held his breath to prevent him from smelling the hunger in his stomach.

"Izaya," Shizuo's voice softened suddenly. He took Izaya's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"It's okay." The gentle statement that always lead to Izaya's downfall.

"Shizu-chan.." Izaya, longer able to restrain himself, he let go of Shizuo's hand.

Izaya pressed his lips to Shizuo's offered wrist, running his tongue over the wound and started to lap up the blood that had stained the other's skin.

His eyes glimmered in a deep glowing red.

After that was done, he had started to suck, forcing out the blood that was running through Shizuo's veins.

Izaya turned his head slightly to get better access to the precious liquid, letting out something akin to a moan as he felt it trickling down his throat.

When he felt no more, he gave Shizuo a pleading look, as if he was asking for more.

Shizuo watched the whole scene with a mixed expression. He hadn't been surprised when he had found out that Izaya was an immortal and accepted the fact without a single doubt.

If headless horsemen and possessed demon swords can be apart of this city, then Izaya being an immortal wasn't a big thing.

However, he was worry as to why he refused to take blood from others.

Especially when his own life would be in danger if he didn't drink on a regular basis.

Izaya was like some sort of evolved human like vampire who could live forever as long as he had blood.

He would retain the appearance of 23 for the rest of his life.

He would not age a day, and that would mean that he would have to be permanently separated from his humans when they realize that he was retaining his youth.

Shizuo's emotions and expression remained unchanged as he caught Izaya staring up at him, with this look of insatiable hunger and affection in his eyes, he saw bloodlust.

Izaya's eyes never failed to capture him in their gaze.

They were beautiful; simply captivating in their attractive shades of red when he reacted to blood.

There was no need for words in Shizuo's reply.

Immortals could read minds, control them and also erase memories.

But for some reason or another, it is only Shizuo's mind that Izaya could not enter. And that frustrated him alot.

That day, when his secret was first discovered, he had been caught by surprise when he found out that Shizuo's mind was practically inaccessible to him.

A lot of things happened between the two, but in the end, Shizuo agreed to keep his secret for him with no conditions whatsoever.

His eyes remained still, fixed on Shizuo the entire time. Izaya loved looking into Shizuo's eyes, the colour of hazel, they held warmth.

He started to look for a sign of permission in them that would allow him to proceed. He didn't need to look twice.

He opened his mouth, baring his fangs and sunk them deep into Shizuo's wrist. He felt Shizuo stiffen slightly as they pierced through his flesh.

He started to drink, allowing blood from the vein to be sucked up by the fangs.

Shizuo's blood was sweet. He had tasted many different types of blood before. Most were salty, while some were slightly sour, bitter or they were bland.

However Shizuo's blood was the first that he had thought of as being sweet.

"Izaya," Shizuo spoke the other's name as he breathed out, making his voice sound hushed and slightly slurred.

Izaya couldn't help but feel that that voice sounded so seductive to his ears.

Feeling slightly satisfied, he retracted his pearly fangs. He ran his tongue over the wound, as if he were trying to close the wound on the blonde's wrist.

Before he could lift his head to look at the blonde again, he felt Shizuo's fingers clasp his chin and tilting his head upwards to force him to look upwards.

His gaze mingled with Shizuo's once more, and he knew what was about to come, he relaxed into his touch.

Slowly, Shizuo captured his lips in a firm kiss, in which Izaya kissed back with equal passion.

They wrapped their arms around each other, holding one another in a tight embrace.

"I love you, Izaya," Shizuo whispered onto the raven's lips as they broke the kiss.

"You always say that, Shizu-chan." Izaya clungs to Shizuo feeling the warmth of the blonde.

"And you know I mean it each time I say it." Shizuo brushes Izaya's strands of hair and tucking it under his ear.

"But this love.." Izaya started but before he got to finish, he was interrupted by Shizuo pressing a finger on his lips.

"Izaya. I love you for who you are. Nothing's going to take that away from me." Shizuo finished his sentence, with both his hands on each side of Izaya's head, making Izaya face him when he tried to look away again.

"But there could be someone better out there for you, Shizu-chan. Someone who won't leech your life away like a parasite for your blood.." Izaya smiled sadly at Shizuo. "Why me?"

"Don't spout that kind of bullshit on me, Izaya. You know why." Shizuo nuzzled against the smaller man. "So don't say that." He replies with his gentle tone.

"But you know that I will have to leave one day. In ten years or so, everyone around me would get curious if I don't age like they do." Izaya whispers quietly.

 **'So what's the point in believing in a love that can only last so short..'** It hurt Izaya to think of a world without Shizuo, but he knew that he'll have to left.

Even if he didn't want to.

"It doesn't matter," Shizuo reassured him again and held Izaya tighter to him.

"As long as I live, no matter how many times it takes, I'll find you again and again and love you."

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya's lips were taken into another kiss.

When they parted, Shizuo freed Izaya from their embrace, holding both his hands and placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"I will always be the one for you, I promise." Shizuo rubs the other's cheeks softly in circles then placed his forehead on Izaya's, their breathes mixed as they felt this moment.

"Stupid sappy Shizu-chan, you're leaving me with no option." Izaya laughs sadly brushing his nose with Shizuo's with a smile regardless.

He didn't want to think of the future.

Shizuo's sweet nothings continue to cover him with a love he could never let go of.

He could only think of the present with Shizuo.

In this moment, he felt safe, he felt loved.

"Good. Stay with me Izaya." Shizuo whispers back before capturing Izaya's lips again.

And he wanted it to stay that way.

 **the end**

 **sickly sweet ooc shizaya star crossed love story**

 **that will never continue**

 **woohoo**

 **entry 13 will appear soon enough**

 **feed me crackers (reviews)**

 **i forgot to say that on my last story**

 **they make me happy**

 **when it hails and skies are grey**

 **pocket full of sunshine**

 **bai kappalings, drink your tea c:**


	2. extras 'a thousand more'

**years, alot of years later, shizuo and izaya have moved place to place**

 **extras:** **'you promised'**

 **don't need to read, optional.**

 **includes character death**

 **short,** **just some event that happens afterwards like an epilogue**

 **now they can no longer travel as shizuo has grown old**

 **and is dying**

 **replies i have haven't replied to in a while:**

 **on hold me close, guest: um ok, thank you for your cracker, but i have no idea how to response to you, i'm glad you enjoyed it? c: aus are the best for wacky ideas**

 **love sessions, guest: idk, are they? c: wolf girl: you're welcome, have some tea**

 **full out blonde war, drowninginthehourglass: i will, i think, thank you for feeding me c: random is kappa's word for the day**

 **collage romance, poc: i told you you saw nuthing :c i laughed when you called the holy kappa ugly c':**

 **thank you for your input for me to continue**

 **but**

 **there's so much that i should with school au eggs, like so much**

 **like make music with me, kappalings want that soon and nice to meet you tsukishima with the most demands as this one, thank you for your cracker, and to answer you, there is actual luv between izaya AND delic's side**

 **i said MAYBE when hibiya comes along, probably not for a loooong time though or forever**

 **for this story, drowninginthehourglass: when you're around with cray cray people that share (non stop) ideas 24/7 about shizaya, they'll probably be really insane to be true in canon that's why aus**

 **thank you for enjoying my eggs c: (basically they're kinda helping me for fluff month, you didn't hear anything)**

 **back to the story with izaya angsting some more**

 **i wasn't suppose to come back here**

 **but i did, here's your update in december, entries for fluff month will probably continue**

 **lucky 13 should come soon**

 **bold for shizuo's voice/flashback words from last chapter or extra effect on words**

 **50 years later or more**

'..Human lives are so short and yet they can be so fragile.' Izaya couldn't help but think as he watched his lover's breathing gradually become shallower.

Shizuo was dying.

And Izaya didn't age a day.

'I knew this would happen.

 **Why.**

Why was it that I stayed?'

Izaya thought back to that day.

'You promised..'

Running a youthful hand through Shizuo's snow white hair that was once dyed blonde, Izaya stared at him for the longest time.

Memorizing the shape of Shizuo's eyes, the curve of his cheekbones.

Burning into his mind every eyelash, every wrinkle that had set into his skin over the years.

Everything to engrave his face forever into Izaya's mermory.

They lived a happy life, but Izaya knew it had to end someday.

'You promised that you'll find me again..'

It had been sixty five years.

Sixty five years since he had met this mortal in his arms, and fifty years since they fell in love.

Shizuo could no longer move, he could no longer caress Izaya's hair, kiss his lips or embrace him gentle.

He could barely breath now, his time was up.

But even still, Izaya couldn't bring himself to leave.

'I'm right here..'

Even after all these years, Shizuo's tender smile never failed to make his heart pound.

And clutch hard, it hurt to see Shizuo like this.

On his death bed, shallowly hanging on to life.

Barely, just for Izaya.

Shizuo had promised long ago that he wouldn't leave Izaya.

Even though Izaya knew it was a lie, it made him feel warm inside that Shizuo still promised to stay with him.

As it seemed their time together was coming to an end.

'Come and find me again..'

Even Izaya could feel the life draining out of his lover's body.

 **"I will always be the one for you, I promise."** Shizuo's youth voice repeated in his head.

'Shizu-chan..'

 **"Stay with me Izaya."**

Shizuo will be no more.

And Izaya will be alone again.

 **"I love you."**

Shizuo's breathing was close to a silence and Izaya's heart was on the edge of following it.

 **"Live for me."**

"Good night, Shizu-chan," Izaya whispered for the last time as the gentle rise and fall of the man's chest came to a halt.

'Thank you for loving me.' Izaya sealed his lips over Shizuo's one last time, feeling a tear run down his cheek.

Shizuo was gone.

As Shizuo's last request, Izaya, with trembling hands, took Shizuo's wrist and sunk his fangs into Shizuo's remaining blood stream he had to offer.

As Izaya drank, he closed his eyes thinking back in the past memories, remembering that one night Shizuo found him resisting blood. And instead of sweet, Shizuo's blood tasted bitter.

Bitter like his aching heart of one who has lost the one they loved. With no more to give, Izaya released his lover's fragile hand and licked the wound as he always did.

 **"It doesn't matter."**

It was time to leave.

 **"As long as I live, no matter how many times it takes, I'll find you again and again and love you."**

That's what he thought, but Izaya couldn't move away.

As if time has stopped just like Izaya's body.

 **in to the future with Izaya still being alive, you know, cuz of blood**

Izaya had forgotten how it felt to be so truly alone.

And it hurt all the more now that he knew how it was like having every day filled with happiness. Here he was, another several years later, he went back to where it all ended. Izaya was at Shizuo's grave site sitting in front of the tombstone, he would come ever so often to burn out his everlasting sorrow.

What was there left even. Why was he here, why couldn't he just leave it all.

Why was he still here.

Why am I living..

 **"As long as I live, no matter how many times it takes, I'll find you again and again and love you."**

In silence, Izaya continued to bury himself with the memories of the blonde to keep him going and his words to his heart from shattering again and again.

Suddenly Izaya heard footsteps, he turned his head, and came face to face with a youthful man in his 20's with brunette hair and a long white scarf covering his neck.

Something about the appearance tugged at something in Izaya's worn heart, but he ignored it, wearing one of his thick masks up once's more.

"Who are you?" he asked the newcomer.

There was a moment of silence before the man shrugged his shoulders and began to speak. He said it in a voice so familiar it brought tears to Izaya's eyes, "I don't know. All I know is that I finally found you."

Trying to ignore the painful familiarity of the voice, Izaya asked again, "What do you want with me?"

Again, those shoulders shrugged, and that voice said, "I belong with you."

Izaya felt as though his was holding his breath. "And who told you that?"

"My heart did." There was a moment of silence.

"What's your name?" Izaya asked regardless of his heart pounding in his chest furiously.

Those lips turned up in a familiar smile and Izaya's eyes widen.

It couldn't be.

It's impossible..

"Shizuo."

Izaya felt himself freeze in place.

 **"As long as I live, no matter how many times it takes, I'll find you again and again and love you."**

No way.

 **the end**

 **no seriously this shouldn't have been here anyways, you were done a month ago**

 **but here it is**

 **oh well short epilogues are kool**

 **update:**

 **reply to reviewer, heartpaint: it's a personal option, it was quick and i was doing it with a sour mood**

 **because of that hero again invaling my river**

 **and attacked me with a hairdryer**

 **curse you yoshihiko, he pressed the red button**

 **but i'm glad you liked it c:**

 **for a new story**

 **ha ha you're funny**

 **it'll be an idea for the future**

 **probably not going to be able to do it though**

 **-hides-**

 **leaves kappacumbers for kappalings to eat**

 **feed me crackers (reviews)**

 **bai**

 **-the kappa who should have did another entry but it's december now**

 **so torture izaya again? c:**


End file.
